


We Should Be Working

by spacegayofficial



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Cockwarming, Daddy Kink, F/M, it's really the whole meal deal folks, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegayofficial/pseuds/spacegayofficial
Summary: Working on a project together quickly goes off the rails in the best way possible.
Relationships: Jack | Whiskey/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	We Should Be Working

All things leading up to what you were doing right now were fairly innocent. Sure, you’d flirted a little bit, but that’s just who you were, and certainly who he was. You were both working on a project, at present, before a mission that was set to go down in just a couple days. Of course, you’d hit a bump in the road, and you were going to have to put a lot more active time into this over the short while you had than you initially anticipated. So, when Whiskey invited you over to his place to work on it, and maybe have some drinks, you said yes. You showed up, he invited you in, and you worked on this project for a few hours, sipping drinks in the interim, chatting back and forth. Chatting turned to flirting, flirting turned into teasing, and now what you were doing was anything but innocent.

Whiskey was climbing on top of you on his couch, one hand under your shirt palming your breast. You were fumbling with the buttons on his shirt, undoing them as fast as you could because you needed his skin on yours  _ now _ . His tongue slipped its way into your mouth, and you moaned into his. You couldn’t stop yourself from grinding on his thigh between your legs. You finally undid the last button, and pushed his shirt from his shoulders. This forced him to take his hand out from under your shirt, and once his own was on the floor, he pulled yours up over your head and quickly unclasped your bra. You gasped as he immediately enveloped one of your nipples in his mouth, and ran a hand through his soft hair.

“Jack…” you breathed. Your sigh was cut off by a sharp moan as you felt him bite your nipple and pull a little bit. Your back arched slightly, pushing your chest into the sensation. You could feel his smirk spread across his lips.

“Like it a little rough, huh?” he asked, his voice a low rumble. He came back up to face level, a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

“Whiskey, my life is rough, sometimes learning to associate it with pleasure helps,” you explained, biting your lip and letting your hands glide down from their position in his hair, to his chest, then to his belt.

“Well, I’ll keep that in mind, sugar,” he said, mirroring your actions and sliding your pants down over your hips. You unbuckled his belt and pushed his pants away as far as you could before he took over, tossing them to the side along with yours. “All that grindin’ on my thigh got you all wet,” he mused, looking down between your legs at the wet spot on your panties.

You blushed a little bit, not really realizing he’d noticed you were doing that. You almost hadn’t; it wasn’t a conscious decision to start grinding against him. He hooked his fingers on the waistband and tugged your panties down, tossing them in the pile of clothes on the floor. You made a noise of surprise as he grabbed you by the waist and pulled you into his lap, making you straddle over his thigh. You looked at him, a little confused, and partly apprehensive.

“Since you seemed to like it so much,” he teased, deliberately flexing under you. “Why don’t you ride this cowboy?” The part of you that wanted to smack the smirk he was wearing so well off of him was smothered as he flexed again, making you shift just enough to cause a little bit of delicious friction.

“Jack,” you said, a little bit of protest in your voice. You’d be happy to ride him, maybe just another part of him. This was… almost as embarrassing as it was hot. But you certainly wouldn’t admit that to him.

“Oh, what is it, baby? Need some help?” he cooed condescendingly, which made you flush even more. He held onto you as he reached over somewhere just out of your view, down towards the pile of clothes on the floor. Then, before you could process what he was doing, he had his lasso looped around you, holding your arms to your sides. Jack held onto it by the knot, and pulled you forward a little bit. You gasped as your hips were forced to shift and your clit brushed against his skin. “That’s it, darlin’, just like that.”

He guided you just like that, pushing and pulling, using the rope around you as a handle. It didn’t take long before you were moaning, starting to fall into a steady rhythm, that familiar tension building up in your core.

Jack chuckled lowly as you started to get more and more desperate. “Jesus, baby, you gonna cum like that?” he asked, pushing and pulling you a little harder. He took his free hand under your chin, making you look up at him. “Right here, grinding on daddy’s thigh?”

You gasped softly simply at his choice in words, then bit your lip and nodded slightly, moaning again as you got closer. With his hand still under your chin, he pulled you forward again, this time to kiss you, nipping at your lip as he did. You started to grind down harder, in the final stretch, and as if Jack could sense this, he started to move you faster in response.

“C’mon, now, cum for daddy,” he said, his hand under your chin going to your hip to direct you further. As if he had total control over you in this moment, which you wouldn’t quite admit to yourself was the case, you climaxed, moaning loudly as you pressed your forehead to his. He slowed down your hips, eventually letting go and pulling the lasso up and off of you. You stayed straddled over his leg, trying to catch your breath.

He took a look at his lasso. “Y’know what? I think I’m gonna hang on to this,” he said, smiling almost too sweetly as he took your hand and guided you to stand up. He stood, too, and started to guide you back towards his bedroom. “Suddenly I feel like I have a much better idea of what you’re into.”

“Really? What gave it away,” you said sarcastically, rolling your eyes.

Jack pulled you to his bed, and pushed you down onto it on your back. He climbed over you, and positioned you towards the center of the bed. He straddled over your hips, and took your wrists, carefully using his lasso to tie them together, then to his headboard. You bit your lip and looked up at him, waiting for him to do something, but he was just looking at you.

“You’re fuckin’ beautiful,” he said, a certain softness in his voice that made you believe he wasn’t just saying that. You smiled at him and he leaned down, pressing a kiss to your lips again, his tongue working into your mouth. He pushed off his own boxers, then took one hand to pull your legs apart.

He broke your kiss and you glanced down, not surprised to see he was well endowed, but maybe a little surprised at the extent. You both moaned in tandem as he rubbed the tip of his cock through your soaked folds, brushing against your clit. He lined himself up and started to slowly push in, thankfully aware of his gift and giving you time to adjust to him. The stretch was magnificent, sending fire up your spine in the best possible way. He slowly worked his way deeper until he had his hips pressed to yours, then he kissed you again briefly before resting his forehead on yours.

“So goddamn tight,” he growled, drawing himself nearly all the way out before slamming himself back into you, making you cry out with something between a moan and a scream. “Feel so good around daddy’s cock.”

You nodded emphatically, pulling against the restraints on your wrists as you nearly forgot they were there. “Fuck, daddy, you’re so big,” you groaned out, deliberately flexing your walls around him, making him hiss.

He suddenly leaned back, kneeling between your legs as he grabbed one of your legs and hooked it up over his shoulder, starting to thrust into you fast and hard. You moaned out, the tip of his cock rubbing against that spot inside you that made you see stars. You had to bite back a full blown scream as he started rubbing his thumb against your clit, a moan of his own falling from his lips as you rippled around him at the sensation.

“Take me so fuckin’ good,” he mumbled, grunting as he fucked you into oblivion. His hands were gripping into your hips now, hard enough you were sure you would have bruises where his fingertips dug into your skin. You already knew you were going to be feeling this tomorrow.

He started rubbing your clit harder, wanting to make you come completely undone for him. You moaned again, looking up at him, seeing his eyes nearly black with lust, intensely focused on how your body was moving under him. “Daddy, fuck, I’m gonna cum,” you choked out, the tension in your lower belly about to break any moment.

“Me too, baby, cum for daddy again,” he grunted, his pace unyielding. “Wanna fill this perfect little pussy up, fuckin’ cum for me, angel.”

Your eyes rolled back and you really did scream as you hit your second climax, your back arching and your legs shaking as this orgasm overwhelmed you. Your walls gripped wildly at Jack’s cock, which triggered his orgasm. He moaned your name, hips stuttering for a moment before they stilled entirely. You could feel his warmth flooding you, leaking out and onto the sheets below you.

He collapsed on top of you as you both caught your breath. There was a moment of stillness, just the two of you panting, before he reached up and untied your hands. You immediately wrapped them around him, running your fingers through his hair again. After a moment of this, he lifted off of you slightly, pressing a much more gentle kiss to your lips.

“If I’d’ve known this was going to be so good,” Jack started, pulling you to switch positions, with you laying on his chest, head tucked under his, still buried deep in you and filling you up, “you’d’ve been invited over here a lot sooner.”

“What, you didn’t think it was gonna be good?” you asked teasingly, knowing that’s not what he meant. “If you tell anyone I called you daddy, I will kill you, by the way.”

He laughed that rich, deep laugh you loved to hear so much; it was even better right here on his chest. “That can be our little secret, sweetheart,” he said, kissing the top of your head. That gesture made your heart clench in an unfamiliar but not necessarily unwelcome way.

You sighed contentedly. “We should probably keep working,” you said, your tone defeated. The last thing you wanted to do was get up and do anything other than this right here.

Jack hummed as if he was contemplating this. “We probably should, but,” he said, pulling the comforter on the bed over you both, “it’s late, and I dunno about you, but I’m exhausted.”

You looked up at him, seeing he was smiling. He ran his fingers through your hair, and you kissed him again. “Yeah, me too,” you admitted. “But that might just mean I have to come over again tomorrow night to finish things up.”

He laughed again, quieter this time. “I think that can be arranged.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Come hang out and say hi over at spacegayofficial on tumblr!


End file.
